


Our Story in Pictures

by NikaAnuk



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Hurt, M/M, Shorts, dead bodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I decided to make this little thing, like years ago (almost) but somehow it didn't work out. Now I'm back with this project, let's hope I'll finish it. </p>
<p>A series of 30 shorts (drabbles at first, but now I think, I'll make them short stories), about Sherlock and John after the second season (this is when I started to write it, see?).  Based on this challenge: </p>
<p>http://fav.me/d5dn7ex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding hands

As if it was not enough for John Watson – Sherlock’s fall, the investigation and the journalists sniffing for more information - he found this. After the fall he locked himself up in Baker Street trying to pull himself together. Which was not that easy after your best friend had jumped off a building right in front of you. He tried not to think and he become a master of it. And when he finally convinced himself that he should turn the phone on he found this. A picture of him and Sherlock holding hands. And it broke him again.


	2. Cuddling somewhere

The flat was still and silent. John slept on the sofa breathing calm. He had experienced ups and downs for some time and tonight he had another down-evening. But he managed it somehow crying. He shivered when the cool air touched his lower back where the jumper revealed the skin. Silent steps came from the door, Sherlock took a blanket from the armchair and carefully covered John. He spent a few minutes watching him in dim street lamps’ light before he shook his head and left. John cuddled with the blanket and took a deep, shakily breath falling asleep deeper.


	3. Gaming/watching a movie

This week Annie decided to take him to the movies – she thought John would like it and they ended up watching Skyfall. The title itself almost gave John a heart attack and when it started he closed his eyes and only listened to the sounds of gunshots and London traffic. He felt it, he remembered it because long time ago, in a different life he had been the one who had been watched, Sherlock never liked watching movies, he had lived in one. John hold Annie’s hand listening to something that sounded like his old life which he loved.


	4. On a date

Sherlock saw John watching Lucy’s hands, the back of the left one was still dirty with the red lipstick. Why did she wipe it off? She was nervous and she dressed up in a hurry, her hair was messy and she still laughed nervously. So she had put the lipstick on but later she thought that it was a bad idea and so wiped it off before the date. John was sitting with her and instead of amusing her he was only looking. Another sad, pathetic date but John at least tried to move on. Sherlock just keep watching him.


	5. Kissing

Sherlock was staring through the window at the pair inside; Martha leaned on John, his hand placed on her thigh, their mouths connected in a kiss. She kept her eyes closed, he stared into the space, his body language saying that he was not pleased with the intimacy. And Sherlock stood outside like glued to the ground watching them and feeling an icy knot in his gut. He had never seen John so paralysed by anyone’s presence before. Without a second thought he hurried inside and grabbed John’s hand. He pulled him outside and ran away from that pathetic woman.


	6. Wearing each others’ clothes

John woke up on the couch; he raised his head rubbing his face sleepily. He had this dream in which Sherlock came back and took him home and stayed with John while he was falling asleep, he still could smell Sherlock’s scent. Except it was not a dream. John sat up straight. He was covered with Sherlock’s coat. He looked around.  
“Sherlock?!” his voice was weak and husky. But the flat was silent.  
There was a piece of paper on the coffee table.  
“Monmouth Street 10. Come at once. SH”  
John jumped to his feet and ran outside. 


	7. Cosplaying

John looked around panting, the street looked normal, John turned around searching for any signs of Sherlock. A police car stood in front of the hotel, John looked closer at the policeman standing next to it. He was tall and skinny, hair hidden partly under the cap, hands in his pockets, the collar of his jacket stood up. John came closer to him with his eyes wide open. He knew very well the way the man wore his jacket. If it were a coat… John stood before the man and lifted his peak. Seeing the man’s eyes he almost fainted.


	8. Shopping

They were waiting in line, John steady now, Sherlock next to him, holding a tissue to his bleeding nose. He was still sulking after John had punched him in the face right on the street.   
“You could be arrested for that” the detective said with a reproach.   
John only glared at him and came closer to the checkout to pay for ice.  
They walked out and John turned around and pressed the cup of ice to Sherlock’s nose.   
“It’ll stop the bleeding”   
“I know” Sherlock murmured and John, as annoyed he was, could not help but smile.


	9. Hanging out with friends

Sherlock sitting in the pub was certainly not what Greg expected to see this evening. John invited him for a pint and he said he had a surprise but this… Gregory wanted nothing more then to punch Sherlock but he noticed a fresh bruise on his cheek and his swollen nose, so he only smiled and came up to them.  
“John, Sherlock” he greeted them with a nod.   
“See? I’ve told you, he’s not surprised. He wouldn’t have punched me”  
“Actually I would, but I see someone had done it before me” Lestrade snorted and John grinned at him. Sherlock snorted.


	10. With animal ears

„You’ll pay for this” Sherlock hissed looking at his brother. Mycroft only smiled and handed John the next photograph. Sherlock snorted, it was him in a school play where he played the Rabbit in “The Wind In The Willows”. He wanted to be a weasel but they did not let him. John giggled when Mycroft talked about the play and the huge role Sherlock had in it - he literally destroyed the whole play, scared the whole crew with spiders, fleas and rats. „The best part was that she had believed in the whole fleas in your costume thing”.


	11. Wearing kigurumis

After meeting with Mycroft Sherlock did not want to talk to John. After two long days of seeing Sherlock curled on the couch – not that John was not happy to see him on the couch again – John gave up and walked into his room to take a box from his wardrobe. He came back to the living room after a while.  
„Here.”   
Sherlock looked at the photograph. It was young John in something what looked like pyjamas with a hood and cat ears.   
“You looked stupid” Sherlock chuckled. John nodded  
“I was six years old…”


	12. Making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so with this one, there was no beta. Pls, if (when) you see something, let me know :)

She was old, that was why she didn't hear it before – or so she told herself, to calm down her conscience, still looking.   
There was a package for Sherlock, something disgusting for sure (so she didn't take it with her), and she just wanted to tell him – like a good landlady would – and the panting was not loud enough to hear it on the stairs. And even if, she could be concerned and in need to check that they are both fine... They could have been fighting again, it happened before.   
When she opened the door – quietly and not too wide, just in case Sherlock was on his next experiment – she saw them on the couch, John sitting with his legs spread wide and Sherlock on his lap... They were kissing and Sherlock was moving on John...   
With her face still a little blushed she finally stepped away and closed the door quietly.   
She always knew they wouldn't need two bedrooms...


	13. Eating ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that's the one with no beta. So pls, excuse my mistakes.

The body was lying on the pavement in the arched entrance into Gunthorpe Street, the street was closed, Lestrade was watching Donovan, hoping he could have Holmes here. They got information about the body from one of the tenants an hour ago. When they arrived, they found a body of forty-something years woman who was stabbed to death. 

They had no motive and no clue and Lestrade felt a second of panic, as usual when they discovered something that violent. He wasn't feeling sick because of the body laying face down, not because of the blood on the pavement and stains marking victim's clothes. He felt sick thinking about next press conference, all the journalist and all their stupid questions. How easier the life was when Sherlock was around... 

“What do you reckon?” he asked Donovan. 

“She has nothing, so maybe someone tried to rob her and when she started to make noise, they killed her? We should talk to people...”

“Wrong.”

The woman turned around and went white, when she saw Sherlock standing behind her. He was wearing his coat, despite the warm day, and he had an ice cream. If she wasn't crouching already, she'd faint. 

“Wha...t?”

He rolled his eyes. “Really, Donovan, you act like you saw a ghost. You're wrong, that's not a robbery. That's a murder.”

John stopped next to him pushing a wallet into his pocket. 

“Next time, you could pay for...” he stopped, seeing the crime scene. “You must be kidding me, Sherlock” he looked at him angry. “I thought we are going for a walk!” 

Holmes looked at him. “Well, we did, didn't we? Just now, we can work.”

“You don't work for them any more” reminded John. 

“You are dead” said Donovan at the same time. 

“Wrong, both of you. Am I right, Lestrade?” he turned to the DI. 

Lestrade sighed deeply. Maybe working with Sherlock wasn't as great as he remembered it. Maybe it was just because of the nostalgia, he was so wrong... 

“Greg, he's now working with you” said John, angry. 

“You knew he's coming?” Donovan finally got up, looking at him accusingly.

“Wait, calm down, both of you. No, you don't work with police, Sherlock” he said, looking at the detective. “But since you're here, it won't harm us to hear what you can tell us, right? But then you'll just take John on the rest of the walk.”

Holmes smiled happily, Donovan huffed, John pushed his hands into his pockets. He didn't like that there was something going on over his head, but on the other hand, he couldn't really admit, that he didn't like the idea of Sherlock's deduction. He missed it. 

“You said it was a murder, what do you mean?” Lestrade asked. 

“And an old one” the detective admitted. “It happened in August, 1888.” 

“What?” Donovan frowned. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. On the 7th of August, 1888 the body of Martha Tabram was discovered here, on the first-floor landing of a tenement building in George Yard. She was murdered, stabbed thirty nine times. Some people say she was one of the victims of Jack the Ripper. She's not the part of the canonical five, though. If your man killed here, it means, he'll attack again nine more times. And that means also that there was one more murder, four month ago, a woman was attacked and robbed and she died later from peritonitis. If he did it, it means, he goes for all eleven of them.”

Lestrade nodded, making notes. “Can you tell us what is the name of the street today? With the first possible victim?”

Sherlock nodded, licking his ice cream. 

“It was renamed Lolesworth Street on 11th July 1893. And it is...” he turned and pointed towards one of the buildings with his ice cream. “In this direction.” 

“Isn't it weird that the moment when he comes back, we have a murder which he can easily explain?” asked Donovan, crossing her arms. 

Sherlock looked at her. 

“I've read the Jack the Ripper story when I was six, Donovan. It's not really hard to fin, you know? Try Wiki” he looked at Lestrade. “If you need my help, you know where I am” he smiled and turned to John. 

Watson forgot temporary that he was supposed to be angry. Well, he kind of still was, but boyish happiness of Sherlock's face made him forget even about this little bit. 

“Shall we?” Holmes asked and started to walk again, ignoring the police and people staring at him.

John nodded towards Lestrade and followed after him.


	14. Gender swapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha! This time we even have beta! Thanks to DonnaVanToft *^^* 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

The blue box appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the living room. The door opened before even the sound of engines echoed.  
“Doctor Watson I need your help!”  
The skinny man in a suit and a brown coat leaned out of the door.  
“I'm fine, Doctor!” sounded the voice from the inside.  
“No, you are not, Rose. It's not a normal condition for a human to just suddenly feel sick over a TerRiarty's nest!”  
“They are a giant snails!”  
“Doctor Watson!”  
Finally, a short, blond woman entered the room, she was wearing a flannel shirt and old sweat pants.  
“Doctor?” she frowned. “What are you... Oh... Tardis...”  
He grinned happily, brushing his hand along the doorway.  
“I know! We grew her up. You have no idea how amazing it is to be able to travel again!... Wait, it's not why we are here. I need your help. Rose is sick.”  
“I'm fine, Doctor! Just felt a little sick seeing giant snails, this morning.” Rose protested, finally coming to the Doctor. She smiled at Watson. “Hello, I'm Rose.”  
“Jean Watson, nice to meet you. What happened?”  
“She vomited on the new born Terriartys!”  
Rose rolled her eyes. “I said I'm sorry!”  
“I'm not angry because you vomited on a royal new-born... I'm worried!”  
She wanted to say something but she just opened her mouth, looking over Jean's shoulder. Watson looked around to see her flatmate, still in a long coat, with hands in pockets and collar turned up as usual.  
“You're pregnant” she said calmly and started to take take out the coat.  
“Sherlotte...” Jean swallowed nervously. She never told her about this one particular friend...  
“What?” The detective looked at her. “Look at her eyes, look at her hands, they are swelled. And they clearly sleep together” she shrugged and went to the kitchen, passing Tardis, like it was just an ordinary thing.  
The Doctor and Rose looked at each other, both grinning, she with a hand on her stomach.  
“Rose...” he said and she threw herself in his arms, screaming happily.  
Jean watched them spinning in the middle of the room like crazy.  
“We need to check it!” decided finally Doctor.  
“Sherly's never wrong...” Jean interrupted.  
“How do you want to check it?” asked Rose, standing on the floor again, her arms still around his neck.  
“There's a beautiful place, where crystals live. And they react on your emotions and moods. But if you are pregnant, they turn the most beautiful shade of purple...” he said, smiling at her. “I want to show you so many beautiful things!”  
She grinned and took his hand.  
“Let's go!”  
“Thanks!” The Doctor shouted, when the door closed.  
The room filled the sound of engines and the blue box disappeared. Behind her Jean saw Sherlotte standing with two cups of tea.  
“I can explain...” she started.  
“I know.” Sherlotte came to her and have her one cup. “Let's sit down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little more personal because of few reason's. One being my fav Doctor Who paring, second, that this was the first time I looked closer to fem!Lock and by accident I fell in love.  
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> See you tomorrow!


	15. In a different clothing style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha! There we are. Sorry for being late but yesterday wasn't good day for writing. 
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta - DonnaVanToft.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

“I can't believe we are doing this” John sighed again, following Sherlock.   
“Don't lie, you enjoy it, you missed going for a case and solving crimes together."  
“Yes” John nodded. “But... This?” he pointed to the bowler hat he held.   
Sherlock stopped and looked at him, he himself was wearing authentic suit from XIX century, completed with Ulster coat with attached cape, the deerstalker hat and a pipe.   
John had a brown coat and a fancy cane, his shoes were shining and he could say everyone was staring at them.  
"John, you've been thinking about how good it would be to have some memories like this between us since Mycroft showed you that picture of me as a child."  
John stared at him with surprise, even now, after all this time, Sherlock could easily make him gape.   
“How...?”   
“Did I know?” Sherlock smiled. “Because I observe, John” he explained and turned around. “Quick now, Watson! The trip starts soon and the game is afoot!” He called, turning around and walking quickly towards the Whitechapel.


	16. During their morning ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agsin, thanks to my amazing beta - DonnaVanToft

What the report says is: 

06:00 – John Watson wakes up and dresses up, then walks out for a morning jog. 

07:00 – John Watson returns with milk and tea he bought at Tesco Extra; he wakes up Sherlock Holmes and takes a shower. 

07:30 – John Watson makes breakfast, which he eats in the living room, in the company of Sherlock Holmes; Sherlock Holmes doesn't eat. 

08:00 – John Watson leaves the flat, Sherlock Holmes falls asleep on the couch. 

What Mycroft knows: 

Sherlock goes to sleep only because John makes him. He has never liked it, taking sleep for a waste of time. Also, he looks very adorable when he tries to wake up, something Mycroft used to tell him quite often.   
When John gets up, he wakes Sherlock and then he leaves. It is almost like Sherlock's return changed him, clearly making him feel young again.   
After his routine jog he goes to Tesco's to buy breakfast and milk and returns to wake up Sherlock.   
Only then does Mycroft's little brother get up, he needs an hour to crawl out of bed.   
It is too early for him to eat though, so he just sits on the couch, and yawns when John's having his toast and tea.   
When Watson finishes, he changes and after kissing Sherlock's hair, he leaves to work.   
Sherlock usually just goes back to sleep on the couch.

It's relieving to see them like this. For the first time in months Mycroft hopes for best. This domestic bliss is new and Mycroft wishes that it is enough to keep Sherlock out of troubles.


	17. Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No beta this time, sorry.

The atmosphere was tense and John felt bad about it. He insisted on it and now he realised how hard it was for Sherlock. They got through the period when he couldn't sleep at all, now came time to teach Sherlock sleep with other person. Or so John thought this morning, because now it seemed very selfish.

“Sherlock...”

“Don't” Holmes snorted and got up from the couch. He wrapped the dressing gown around his tall figure and went upstairs.

John ran his hand through short hair and followed after him. Usually they would part in front of the door to the bedroom, but tonight Sherlock waited for him.

“I think it's ridiculous that we make such a fuss about this” the detective complained and entered the room.

“I just thought it could be nice to sleep together” John explained. “But if...”

“We do” Sherlock observed, looking at him.

“I don't mean sex. I mean... normally.”

Holmes frowned. “What's the point?”

“To be close? Warm? Um...” John stroke his hair nervously. “Safe?”

“Hardly” Sherlock snorted. “You have no idea how I sleep and I won't be able to sleep anyway.”

John sighed and dropped his gaze.

“You're right...”

“John! We must do this” Sherlock clenched his fists.

“No, we don't” John smiled at him lightly. “It's just sentimental. And you just said...”

“But it's important to you.”

“Yes, but not to you” John left his hand on the handle.

“But you are” Sherlock said quickly, sounding desperately. John stopped and looked at him. “Look, I'll take it as an experiment, okay? If I like the result we can do it.”

“And if you won't?”

Sherlock shrugged. “Then we will have to repeat the experiment.”

Watson watched him for a moment but then nodded and walked to the bed.

Sherlock observed him for a moment from the other side of the bed. Finally he lied down too, keeping a distance though.

John reached to his cheek.

“It's just the same as usual, Sherlock”

“It's easy for you to say, John. You are used to it. And you don't have to catalogue everything” Sherlock explained, staring at the ceiling.

John smiled at him “But you don't have to. And you know everything about me anyway.”

“You brushed your teeth twice this evening, your heartbeat is faster and you're excited but not aroused.”

“And you are nervous” John said calmly, brushing away a curl from his forehead.

Sherlock sighed deeply, closing his eyes. “The only person I ever slept with in one bed was Redbeard” he explained.

John raised on his elbow to kiss Sherlock on his lips.

“Is it going to be better if we have sex first?” he asked blushing only slightly. Sherlock shook his head.

“I want it to work out without sex” he swallowed.

John nodded and kissed his forehead this time. “Okay. Let me...”

He moved closed and wrapped his arm around Sherlock's waist. Holmes sighed and turned to John to hide his face in his hair.

They stayed like this for some time, neither of them quite comfortable. John drew small circles on Sherlock’s back, until he finally fell asleep.

Eventually the detective turned around and John cuddled to his back. Sherlock stayed awake, listening to doctor's breathing, feeling forehead pressing between his shoulder blades. He moved a little so their knees could fit, and he was surprised to discover that they actually did.

He closed his eyes, listening to John's breathing and didn't even notice when he fell asleep. 


	18. Doing something together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No beta. Sorry...

Lestrade was just passing by when he noticed Sherlock and John in on the interrogation room. He wanted to protest but they had lots of boxes and were pinning pages to the walls. He frowned and watched them for a moment, both busy with the work – Sherlock sometimes pointing John to where something should be added.   
Lestrade's phone buzzed and he checked it – it was Donovan. He sighed and left them to their investigation and walked out to the car waiting outside. 

“Do you know what is Sherlock doing in today?” he asked, when he got into the car.   
Sally looked at him and started the engine. “A mess probably?”   
“They had some old looking files...”  
They looked at each other suddenly. “Do you think they got the original ones?” Donovan asked.   
Lestrade shook his head. “I have no idea. I hope not... Oh God, if they did...”  
“Does he really think he can solve this case after two hundreds yeas?” she snorted.   
DI looked at her. “Knowing Sherlock? He probably did.”

Molly was preparing to the meeting with DI Lestrade when her phone rang with Sherlock's ringtone (she set Mozart's Sonata for him, because it reminded her of his playing on violin).

“Yes, Sherlock?” she asked. 

“Do you have the body?” he asked. “How does it look like?”

She looked at the table when the body of last victim was. “Well...” she reached for the notes. “It's a woman around forty...”

“Just show me the body” he said irritated. 

She sighed and turned the conversation into video and smiled seeing Sherlock's face. 

“How are you?”

“You don't look dead to me, Molly” he said, sounding bored. There was a chuckle from the behind of the camera, so John was probably there. 

Molly bit her lip but turned the phone so he could see the body. 

“As I said...”

“Yes, yes, forty something, tall, her abdomen had been ripped open” he said impatiently. “Show me her injuries.” 

She moved towards the lower part of the body. 

“John, look” she hear and John's face showed up on the screen. 

“Hello Molly” he smiled at her. 

“Hi...” she smiled back but it made her twitch. It was so unfair... 

Quickly she shook her head and focused on the task. 

“Could you please, move it a little down to show... Yes, that's perfect, thank you... Why can't we just go there, Sherlock?”

“Because we need all the data, and we can't take it to the morgue” Holmes explained. “What can you see?”

“What does the file says?”

“It's not important, John. Tell me, what you can see.” 

John sighed. 

The door opened and Lestrade with Donovan came in. The DI stopped surprised looking at Molly. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“Lestrade?” ther was Sherlock's voice from the phone. “If that's you, don't touch anything. And better look for people on the street. He will atack again. And we will deal with the body.”

“Sherlock...” 

“Lestrade. It's important. This man will kill again. And if you want to avoid another victim, you better go out there and start looking. This man wants to be found.”

“How...?” 

“John, you need to go there.” 

“What?! But Sherlock...” 

“Just go there, Molly will help you, we need to find the clue, it's somewhere in the body. In the way he did it. Just go!” 

He hung up and the three people looked at each other. Molly slide the phone into her pocket. 

“I didn't know they...”

“Oh yes, they are” Lestrade nodded. “Okay, we need to search the area.”

Donovan looked at him. “Seriously? Are you going to chase something we don't even know, just because he told you so?”

He looked at her sharply. “You know, Sally. One day you'll learn that if someone can break the rules for you, and you can profit from it, you should use it. Let's go.” 

Molly looked at them closing the door and then looked around. So it's just her and the dead body again...


	19. In formal wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I suck in posting things every day there's another one today. And God help me to post one tomorrow.

“We shouldn't come here” John whispered, entering the graveyard. “It's not for the case...”

“What are you talking about, it is still our case. I'm telling you he'll come here. I'm sure.”

“How?” the doctor frowned. “How can you be so sure?”

Sherlock looked at him opening his mouth to say something but then spotted someone behind John's back and he just smiled lightly. 

“I'll be back in a moment” he promised and walked to talk to the family. 

John sighed and looked around. The last time he was on a cemetery... He swallowed and walked aside, away from the crowd waiting for the body. Even some press was here, the police was standing at the gates. Lots of people came to pay their respect to the family... He swallowed. When it was Sherlock's funeral... Apparently there was just Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson, Molly... Lestrade. John wanted to come, but wasn't able to do so. He felt so sick, he couldn't leave the flat, he couldn't even leave the room.   
When he finally went to see the grave... It almost broke him again. It took all his military training, all of his strong will not to run away.  
He shivered and suddenly felt like he is going to faint. He reached to grab one of the gravestones but someone caught his hand instead. 

“John...” Sherlock stood behind him, pulling him close.

“I'm fine...” he said trying to smile. “I'm sorry, you should go...”

“That's allright” he said and pressed his lips to John's hair. “I'm here...”

John wanted to protest, because they were on a case and they were supposed to be focusing on catchig the killer... But for a moment he wanted to enjoy the fact he was more important than the job and that Sherlock was with him. 

He turned and pressed his forehead against his chest. “I'm sorry” he murmured. 

“Don't be silly, John” Sherlock snorted, resting his hand on his lower back under the fancy suit jacket he made him wear today to the funeral. “You are more important” he said. 

John smiled lightly and then looked up at him. “You will regret this words.”

“Of course I will” Sherlock smiled lightly. “But at least you'll be there to make me feel better” he shrugged. 

John closed his eyes, resting his hand on Sherlock's chest, playing with the button of his shirt. 

“I love you Sherlock...” he sighed. 

Holmes' hand froze for a second but he started to stroke his back again. “I know, John” he said and pressed his face into John's hair. 

If John thought anything about this answer, he didn't say anything.


End file.
